Missing Nessie
by MandyVengeance5683
Summary: its 2 years on and nessie is grown up well in vampire years anyway? but something in the air and in bella thoughts on 1 sunny day in may will change there lives for ever! will they find out whats wrong, and will nessie ever come back home?
1. The beginning!

**Missing Nessie,**

Hi everyone :) This is my first fic so please be nice but concrit is always welcome !!!

Hope you enjoy it and please review to let me know what you think...

Chapter One!

_**Hi im Bella Cullen and im well........................................ a vampire, now don't freak out!.I know what people would think if did tell them but unfoutunatly i WON'T and will never! but i do have quite a relitivly normal life and i do have people who love me sooo very much! now lets begin with my story of what happen that one sunny day in may in our back garden :**_

_**And here my story starts................**_

_**"Hello darling" I knew who it was before i even turned round,it was my husband Edward Cullen the most wonderful amazing man (and vampire) in the world!.He put his arms round my waist and kissed the top of my forhead.I turned round and put my arms round his neck and kissed him on the lips even under our clothes our skin was like soft satin against us, we pulled eachother closer and he started to kissed me more fiercely. Then we both pulled away because we knew that we had our daughter to think about.**_

_**Renessme was 2 years old and she was as wonderfull and as amzing as her father,she has edwards looks and it was like she could the exact opposit of what he could! - insead of tell people what she has seen ,she shows people - but obviously she was not like other toddlers her age, she was half vampire and half human and was still the most cuteist baby i had ever seen. She was playing with Alice and they were playing with some dolls that did used to be mine- Back when i was human. Then edward looked at me and started to murrmer so that only could hear,"come on we better go and say hello" he kissed the top of my head and i replied "yeah i think they would of noticed us by now?!" and then i squeezed his hand as we then suddenly stood side by side.**_

_**We walked over to Alice and nessie and it was like someone had pressed fastforward on a film, they both looked smiled and got up,hugged edward and me and then just as she opened he mouth, nessie started to toddle over to us or rather edward, "Daddy, mummy" she sang happily and she looked soo beautilful in her new blue dress- somehow blue seemed to suite her? - and her new white and yellow flowered dooly picked her up and i stood beside him and hugged my daughter and kissed her on the head." Hello my special girl, how have you been, have you missed us?" i said as edward handed her to me. she nodded and smiled her dazzling smile , just like her dazzling father! Then she put her hand onto my th**_

_**"she has been hungry for ages...i didn't know what to do?.... so i waited for you to come back" Alice said look apoligeticly to us and Nessie."Hay don't worry" Edward said smiling at alice."Yeah don't worry about it" I hugged her and smiled at her, She was the most amazing sister any vampire could ever have!**__**Then jasper , Carlisile,Esme and Emmet came through the door they all smiled and smiled and said-(all together like they were singing) - "Hi guys" we all said hi back and Jasper went over to Alice and kissed her on the lips and turned to face all of us again. **_

_**But even in the back of my mind, that day i knew that something bad was going to happen ven as we were play with nessie and laughting with Alice and the rest of them i knew that something was not quite right.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Then that night we all sat down and talked about what we were going to about Neisse's health and how we were going to protect her, Yes I know it sounds a bit stupid , that we worry about the youngest vampire in the family but It's just mine and the other's habit that we have had to cope with since she was born.**

**Then Alice came into the room and started to whisper (only because nessie was asleep and we didn't want to wake her, she got really cranky if she got woken up at all during the night.**

"**So what did you feel earlier on then Bella?" Alice held my hand and pated it and smiled at me.**

**" well I felt dread and it was like I cold feel something bad was going to happen to all of us again" My voice was shakey , then I realised that I had tears steaming down my cheeks. Edward was holding my tightly and kissed the top of my forehead.**

**I kissed him back -on the lips- and hugged him close to me, then I looked up and we smiled at each other. Then we heard a coughing noise and we looked round. It was Emmet and Carlisle, we pulled away, but Edward's hand was still round me and he was still smiling, as was I.**

**"Don't worry Bella we will fight for nessie and we will help you and Edward" Carlisle smiled at us, and then all of a sudden we heard an all mighty smash near wear Alice was sitting.**

**Then I suddenly realised that Alice had been carrying a glass vase and had smashed it. But not by accident, she looked as though she was staring at the wall but in fact, she was having one of her visions.**

"**Alice! Alice! What do you see?!" Jasper suddenly grabbed a pen a piece of paper and she started to draw a child, looking older then nessie, about 13 or 15 and some other people that she was standing with.**

**She also started to draw on another piece of paper a scene where a little girl was screaming as if she was trying get away from someone or some people that she didn't like.**

**Surprisingly she didn't speak for the first time since I had known her. Then she shaked her head and looked around and said in a slow voice," we are all in danger especially young Renessme" she looked surprised and shocked and horrified and scared all at the same time.**

**Then all of a sudden, it was like I knew what she saw and knew what she was thinking. I suddenly grabbed nessie and ran up to her bedroom, I was suddenly being shaked by Edward and I had tears running down my face and then I heard nessie sturr in her sleep. Please all hope to god that she didn't wake up now and see my horror stricken face! Thank god she didn't, and then I put her in her bed and put her blanket of over her.**

"**Please Bella love, please tell me what you're thinking?! You are driving me crazy!" He pulled me close, but then he put his hands on my face and then kissed me.**

"**I guessed what Alice was seeing and I saw nessie growing up without us and her being with another family and I saw another one: but it was where she was being taken away from us and she was crying!" I saw that my hands were shaking and that I was looking at the drawings.**

**Chapter 3-**

**We were driving to the forest- yes I know it sounds mad but we didn't want to wake nessie- Edward was sitting on the left hand- side of the car and was staring at nessie like she was about to die or something- which I know she can't but there you go- I did try to speak to him but I didn't get a reply off him. So I just sat there and stared out of the window.**

**Most of the people here in forks don't know much about the Cullens, only because they don't want to interfere with them and some people thought they were crazy and weird. I would of agreed with them a couple of years ago, If I hadn't of fallen in love with Edward I wouldn't be here or be a vampire or have the most amazing daughter in the whole wide world (and have the most glorious husband in the whole universe.) But I don't normally think about that, I think about what the future is going to be like , with a half vampire, half human child as a daughter I kind of do worry with what the future will hold for us Cullens **

**As we were getting out the car I grabbed nessie and looked at Edward, with fear, love. But I don't think anybody noticed at all and that was fine by me. Then we .... **

**what will happen to nessie and the cullens!! find out in the next chapter! ^_^**


End file.
